galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Dark King Salamandes
Dragon Dark King Salamandes appeared in 1999 TV series called Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. Dragon Dark King Salamandes (龍冥王 サラマンデス Ryūmeiō Saramandesu) is the youngest of the Psyma Family. He was formerly in an infantile state named Infant Demon Drop (童鬼 ドロップ Dōki Doroppu) at the start of the series. Demon of Fire Calamity. Dragon blood runs through his veins. Being just an infant, he had to be cared for by Spell-Master Pierre, and would only say "Drop", not being able to speak. Despite this, his high sorcery and fire abilities let him participate among his older siblings. Upon Dark King Zylpheeza's death, he received the Dark King Star and used energy that was transferred from Zylpheeza. Drop underwent a maturation inside a cocoon. During that time, his soul took on the form of a human boy with pyrokinetic powers, who Matsuri Tatsumi befriended. After the period of maturation, Drop had become Dragon Prince Salamandes. Using the Dark King Star on his chest, Salamandes can create the Psyma Zone in which the solar light is completely cut-off, allowing the Psyma beasts to boost their power tenfold, while leaving the Victory Robo, LinerBoy and the Max Victory Robo combinations vulnerable. Later on, after the GoGoFive used the Victory Mars to stop the minus-energy asteroid that Grand Witch Grandiene sent, he started to fall out of favor with her. After the destruction of the Infinity Card, Salamandes completely fell out of favor, as he allowed a valuable weapon to be destroyed. He attempted to lure the GoGoFive to Hell in order to regain favor with his mother, but Grandiene trapped all of them there, instead. With some help from Pierre, Salamandes killed all the hell-bound monsters and absorbed them to become Ghost King Salamandes (幽魔王サラマンデス''Yūmaō Saramandesu''). The GoGoFive had a difficult time against him, since Salamandes was now able to transform human souls into energy powering him up through the "Psyma Tree", which Pierre had grown at an orphanage and after growing into a giant he was able to overpower all of the GoGoFive's mecha. When the long lost mother of one of the orphaned children that the GoGoFive had befriended arrived, her tears had weakened the Psyma Tree's power. Without the soul energy, the GoGoFive were able to use the Max Victory Robo and the Victory Mars to kill him with a Top Jet/MaxCannon/Mars Flare (after impaling Salamandes with the Jet Lance) combo, with only a green gemstone remaining. In the finale, Pierre is able to convince Grandiene to use Salamandes's gemstone to resurrect him, which she did. He was revived, alongside Zylpheeza, who became Salamandes' manservant. Luckily, Shou Tatsumi and Nagare Tatsumi were able to convince Zylpheeza that Salamandes was his younger brother Drop, forcing Salamandes to kill him, only to be killed by Shou and Nagare when they counterattacked with their Hyper Mode Go Blasters. But in the end Grandiene revived him as a complete puppet under her control in his true dragon-like form, Destruction God Salamandes Dragon (破壊神サラマンデスドラゴン Hakaishin Saramandesu Doragon), but was destroyed for good by the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project. See Also * Prince Olympius Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Characters Portrayed by Hikaru Midorikawa Category:Characters Portrayed by Yūko Miyamura Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Super Sentai Universe